That Stupid
by Kari Ayam
Summary: "Sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak bertemu, hanya begitu reaksimu?" "Aku tidak pernah berharap bertemu lagi dengan orang bodoh sepertimu" "Kau terlalu memaksakan diri" "Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"


" _Sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak bertemu, hanya begitu reaksimu?"_

" _Aku tidak pernah berharap bertemu lagi dengan orang bodoh sepertimu"_

" _Kau terlalu memaksakan diri"_

" _Kau ini sebenarnya apa?"_

* * *

Halo Minna-san~ Author Hikari Hwang disini! *lambai-lambai gaje*

Biarkan Kari berbasa-basi (curhat) sedikit disini ya hehe…

Jadi, Kari menemukan docx ini pas bersih-bersih folder keramat.

Fanfict ini salah satu karya lama author –dibuat akhir tahun 2013- yang terbengkalai (hiks). Sebenarnya sih Kari kurang pede sama yang satu ini. Apalagi pas Kari tunjukin kesalah satu temen, dia bilang ada komik shoujo –dia lupa judul sama nama mangakanya- yang ceritanya agak mirip dengan ini. *emot nangis*. Yaah apa boleh buat :"(

Rasanya sayang kalau dihapus *emot sedih*. Apalagi butuh perjuangan buat ngetik ini. Jadi author putuskan untuk mempublish disini *semangat 45*

Berhubung Kari malas merevisinya lagi, jadi dipublish apa adanya saja ya. (Rasanya gaya penulisan saya sudah agak berubah dari yang dulu soalnya).

Nah…..

Terima kasih telah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca!

Jangan lupa berikan review setelah selesai membaca~ dan baca fanfict Kari lainnya ya! fufufu~

 **HAPPY READING!**

* * *

"Rin!"

Panggilan itu membuatku berhenti sejenak dan mengedarkan pandanganku kesekeliling. Tidak jauh dari jalan yang biasa kulalui, disebuah taman kecil dipinggiran kota. Pria bersurai merah muda itu tersenyum padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya. Ditengah cuaca yang dingin ia tersenyum hangat sambil menyuruhku menghampirinya. Aku berjalan menghampirinya, ditaman yang sepi itu.

"Rin, aku merindukanmu!", ucapnya sambil duduk disalah satu ayunan. Aku menghela nafas saat mendegar ucapan konyolnya itu, membuatnya tertawa geli.

"Sudah hampir tiga tahun tidak bertemu, hanya begitu reaksimu?", ucapnya sambil menunjukkan cengirannya.

"Aku tidak pernah berharap bertemu lagi dengan orang bodoh sepertimu", jawabku ketus, tentu saja aku tidak serius mengatakannya.

Ia tertawa lagi, kali ini sambil mengacak-acak rambutku. Hal yang sering ia lakukan saat kami masih ditingkat SMP. Ia tidak berubah sedikitpun. Selain seragam dan fisiknya yang terlihat semakin dewasa, ia masih sama. Yuuma yang sama dengan tiga tahun lalu. Masih seorang Yuuma yang hangat dan menyenangkan.

Ia mulai berceloteh tentang masa lalu. Saat kami masih mengenakan seragam yang sama, saat kami masih menghabiskan waktu belajar bersama, hal-hal yang tinggal sebuah memori. Sesekali kami tertawa mengenang momen-momen lucu dan menyenangkan, lalu sesekali juga kami berekspresi serius saat mengingat duka yang kami lewati. Mendengar ceritanya membuat kilasan memori dikepalaku. Masih kuingat dengan jelas teman-teman sekelas saat itu, bahkan aku masih ingat suasana kelas saat itu secara mendetail.

Tiga tahun aku meninggalkan kota tempatku dibesarkan. Tiga tahun bukan waktu yang singkat tapi sepertinya Yuuma tidak berubah sama sekali, kuharap yang lainnya juga begitu.

Tiba-tiba saja ada anjing hitam besar tepat didepan kami. Aku refleks menjerit dan menaikan kedua kakiku keatas bangku taman. Anjing itu terus menyalak sangat keras. Entah hanya perasaanku saja tapi anjing itu tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yuuma. Yuuma hanya menatap datar sedangkan aku memeluk lututku yang bergetar. Mengerikan. Tak lama seorang pria paruh baya datang dan memasangkan tali pada kalung yang ada dileher anjing hitam itu. Pria itu menbungkuk beberapa kali sambil meminta maaf lalu menarik anjing miliknya pergi. Dikejauhanpun anjing itu masih menatap geram kearah kami. Ukh, aku benci anjing.

"Jadi bagaimana sekolahmu sekarang?", tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku menatapnya sebentar lalu beralih menatap ranting kecil yang tergeletak ditanah.

"Biasa saja", jawabku datar.

Tanpa melihat aku tahu ia pasti sedang tersenyum, begitulah dia, karena itu aku memanggilnya 'si bodoh'. Ia hampir selalu tersenyum dalam keadaan apapun, bodoh.

"Kau sendiri? Bagaimana Piko?", tanyaku padanya.

Yuuma tersenyum, matanya yang sipit hampir tak terlihat.

"Menyenangkan, kami sekelas lagi. Ia bilang akan mengunjungimu saat liburan"

Aku mengangguk pelan. Satu sekolah dengan orang-orang yang kau kenal pasti lebih menyenangkan. Kalau saja aku masuk sekolah yang sama dengannya, aku pasti tidak akan kesepian.

Untuk beberapa saat kami terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yuuma, walaupun ia menatap langit yang kemerahan dengan tenang tapi aku melihat kecemasan dari matanya. Tapi walaupun begitu aku tidak sanggup bertanya, terlalu takut kalau malah membuatnya merasa terganggu.

"Eeh, Yuuma... itu… kenapa kau disini?", tanyaku.

Entah kenapa aku hanya ingin ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Aku tidak tahan melihat tatapannya yang seperti itu. Tatapan yang tidak seperti biasa itu.

"Aku datang untuk melihatmu"

Aku mengangguk pelan, sambil ber-oh ria. Tapi sedetik kemudian aku menoleh horor, mencerna jawaban bodoh yang ia lontarkan. Yuuma justru tertawa, menertawakan reaksiku yang mungkin ia telah duga sebelumnya. Walaupun tatapan sendunya itu sekarang tergantikan dengan gelak tawa, tapi aku hanya bisa memandangnya heran. Tentu saja! jarak Tokyo ke kota ini cukup jauh, bahkan memakan waktu satu jam dengan kereta. Melihatnya masih memakai seragam, kurasa ia langsung kemari begitu jam sekolah usai.

Bodoh! Ia memang orang bodoh yang melakukan apapun yang ia ingin lakukan tanpa memperdulikan hal lainnya.

Aku menyesal sudah mengkhawatirkannya barusan.

"Aku benar-benar datang hanya untuk melihat Rin", ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan deretan giginya.

"Tsk, bodoh".

* * *

Langit sudah gelap dan aku baru saja pulang dari tempat kursus. Menyebalkan. Aku merapatkan mantelku, lalu menggosok kedua tanganku dan memasukkannya kedalam saku. Padahal musim dingin hampir berakhir tetapi cuaca masih dingin.

Walaupun belum terlalu malam tetapi jalan yang kulalui sudah sangat sepi. Untuk memotong jalan akhirnya aku memilih melewati taman yang kemarin. Ah, aku jadi mengingat si bodoh itu. Mencari-cari sosoknya disekitar sambil terus berjalan. Tentu saja ia tidak ada. Untuk apa dia datang lagi, ditambah saat malam seperti ini.

Aku menghela nafas lalu mempercepat langkahku, aku tidak pernah suka berjalan sendirian pada malam hari. Gelap dan menakutkan. Aku ingin cepat sampai rumah.

Di sepanjang jalan hanya terdengar langkah kakiku, sunyi sekali.

Sejenak aku menghentikan langkah saat melihat siluet dari arah semak-semak. Jelas sekali semak itu bergerak tidak karuan. Bagus! Aku jadi membayangkan yang aneh-aneh. Tiba-tiba saja kakiku berlari tanpa kusuruh, aku bahkan tidak memastikan terlebih dahulu apa yang ada dibalik sana. Yang kutahu aku hanya harus berlari. Takut terjadi sesuatu.

Saat itu juga sebuah tangan menahan tangan kananku. Aku hampir saja menjerit, tapi tangan itu menarikku, dan memelukku. Pria?

Kakiku sudah bersiap untuk menendangnya saat pria itu berguman. Entah apa yang ia katakan, aku tidak mendengarnya dengan jelas hanya saja suaranya terdengar sangat familiar.

"Yuuma? Apa yang kau lakukan!", bentakku. Yuuma tidak menyingkir malah memperat pelukannya, karena itu kucoba memberontak.

"Sebentar saja", protesnya lemah.

Aku terdiam. Suaranya saat bicara terdengar bergetar, apa terjadi sesuatu?

Tak lama ia melepas pelukannya, lalu menatapku sambil tersenyum lebar, mengejek. Si bodoh itu! Ia meringis saat tangan kananku menjitak kepalanya. Bodoh, padahal barusan aku khawatir padanya.

Ia lalu meraih tanganku, menggandengku. Kami berdua berjalan ditengah kesunyian malam, melewati jalan yang hanya diterangi beberapa lampu. Untuk beberapa saat ia hanya diam dan aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan. Entah sudah berapa kali aku melirik kearahnya. Yuuma hari ini bukan Yuuma yang biasanya. Ia berjalan seperti biasanya, tersenyum seperti biasanya, tapi tatapan mata itu seperti... bukan dirinya. Dan itu membuatku sangat khawatir.

"Hmm...ada apa?", tanyanya sambil menatapku.

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum, ia tersenyum lalu kembali menatap kedepan sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya. Kugigit bibirku pelan, aku khawatir tapi tidak sanggup bertanya, bodoh. Aku menarik nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menghembuskan nafas, kurasa aku harus tenang dulu.

Baru saja aku mau membuka mulut, suara gonggongan anjing mengagetkanku. Seekor anjing besar yang entah apa jenisnya itu mengonggong keras dari salah satu rumah yang kami lewati, membuatku bergidik ngeri. Melihat itu Yuuma tertawa kecil sambil menarikku agar segera menjauhi rumah itu. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja, tapi anjing itu sepertinya tidak melepaskan pandangannya dari Yuuma.

"Kau masih takut anjing?", tanyanya sambil memperlambat langkahnya.

"Mustahil, taring dan liurnya membuatku jijik", jawabku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Ia tertawa kecil lalu mengelus kepalaku pelan.

* * *

Hari ini aku tidak datang ketempat kursus. Tidak ada jadwal tepatnya.

Jam menunjukan pukul lima sore dan sekolah sudah sepi tentunya. Aku masih duduk dikursiku sambil menatap beberapa anak yang berkumpul dimeja depan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa mereka belum pulang dan apa yang mereka lakukan, dan lagi aku juga tidak ingin tahu. Aku mendesis kecil. sudah hampir tiga tahun kuhabiskan waktu disekolah ini tapi aku selalu merasa seperti orang asing, atau mungkin alien. Alien? Iya, aku yang tidak bisa diterima dilingkunganku mungkin terlihat seperti alien dimata mereka. Atau aku hanya manusia transparan.

Entahlah.

Aku memasukan tangan kananku kedalam tas, mengambil handphone dan mengeceknya. Ada satu pesan masuk yang belum kubaca. Itu ibu. Tanpa kubuka pun aku tahu isinya, palingan ia hanya menanyakan apa yang ingin aku makan untuk makan malam. Kuputuskan untuk menyimpannya kembali kedalam tas. Mataku kembali menatap anak-anak itu, mereka masih disana sibuk mengobrol. Berisik. Aku mendorong kursiku pelan untuk bangkit, sambil memakai ranselku. Sebelumnya aku menutup jendela yang sudah kubuka sejak tadi pagi.

"Rin mau kursus?", Miku bertanya saat aku melewatinya dan teman-temannya.

"Tidak, aku mau pulang", sebisa mungkin aku memaksakan senyum pada wajahku yang kaku tanpa ekspresi ini.

"Oh, kalau begitu hati-hati ya!", ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya riang.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk membalasnya lalu berjalan lagi meninggalkan kelas. Hanya segelintir orang yang sering menyapaku dikelas, Miku salah satunya. Walau hanya sekedar basa-basi. Selebihnya mereka tidak pernah menganggapku ada. Yang kutahu mereka menganggapku sombong atau apalah itu, itu juga kudengar dari anak-anak yang bergosip saat di toilet atau ruang ganti. Tapi aku juga tidak terlalu peduli. Sudah seperti itu, aku hanya berharap bisa cepat-cepat keluar dari sekolah ini.

Seandainya aku tidak pindah kekota ini. Seandainya saja ibu tidak memutuskan pindah kekota ini hanya untuk bekerja. Kugelengkan kepalaku sambil menepuk-nepuk pipiku sendiri dan merutuk kecil. Apa yang kupikirkan? Tidak seharusnya aku menyalahkan ibu.

Lampu-lampu jalan yang menyala menyadarkanku akan hari yang mulai gelap. Aku menerik nafas dalam-dalam lalu mulai mempercepat langkah kakiku. Walaupun ini masih jam enam aku tidak suka berjalan sendirian saat gelap. Walaupun sering kali aku pulang lebih malam karena bimbel, tetap saja aku tidak suka berjalan sendirian. Seharusnya aku tidak ikut bimbel. Aku meringis saat tangan kananku menjitak kepalaku sendiri. Kebiasaan mengeluh sulit sekali dihilangkan.

Aku menghentikan langkahku saat melewati taman. Seperti biasa taman ini sangat sepi, mungkin karena sudah malam. Hanya ada seorang pria yang tengah duduk disalah satu ayunan. Yuuma. Pria itu mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap langit yang gelap. Apa lagi yanng sibodoh itu lakukan disana?

"Yuuma!", teriakku memanggil namanya. Ia menoleh sembari tersenyum lalu melompat dan berlari kearahku.

"Kau lama sekali Rin!", keluhnya, bibirnya mengerucut.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu menungguku?", tukasku sambil berjalan. Ia mengikutiku sambil menarik ujung mantelku, persis seperti anak kecil yang mengikuti ibunya.

"Hentikan! Kau mau merobek mantelku?", ucapku sambil menepis tangannya. Ia mendecak kesal lalu meraih tanganku, menggenggamnya erat. Aku hanya menggeleng pelan melihat kelakuannya. Terserah saja.

Handphone ku bergetar. Tangan kananku menyusup kedalam kantung mantel dan mengeluarkan benda tersebut dari dalam. Dengan sentuhan jari layar gelap itupun langsung terang dan menampilkan sebuah kalimat. Satu pesan baru. Salah satu jariku menggeser layar, menampilkan pesan yang baru saja masuk.

 _From : Ibu_

 _Subject : None_

 _Rin, maaf ya! Aku harus bertemu klien sekarang. Makan malammu sudah ibu siapkan! Ibu pulang malam jadi kau tidur saja duluan._

Decakan kecil terlepas dari mulutku. Kumasukkan kembali ponselku kedalam saku mantel. Yuuma menatapku heran.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak"

Ia mulai berjalan lagi sambil bersenandung kecil, aku memperhatikan sosoknya dari samping. Aneh.

"Yuuma, kenapa kau terus memakai seragam setiap menemuiku?"

"Karna aku terlalu malas mengganti baju, lagipula aku terlihat lebih keren dengan seragam", ucapnya berbangga. Ah, seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri"

"Huh?"

"Belajar terus menerus hanya membuatmu bosan. Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?"

Yuuma melirik lembaran hasil ujian ditanganku. Seratus, nilai sempurna seperti biasa.

"Aku tahu kau hanya ingin peringkat pertama, tapi kalau terus seperti ini kau tidak akan punya teman lain", lanjutnya sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak butuh. Yuuma dan Piko saja cukup"

"Kau tidak bisa mengandalkan kami berdua terus Rin! Lihat, buktinya sekarang kau sendirian dikota ini. Kau selalu pulang sendiri, apa kau tidak merasa kesepian?"

"Belajar penting, tapi lebih penting lagi jika kau bisa selalu tertawa dan dikelilingi teman seperti dulu. Aku lebih suka melihatmu yang seperti itu"

"Kau mau terus sendirian?"

"B-bukan tidak mau! Tapi... Disekolahku semuanya menganggapku dingin dan aneh. Lagipula..."

"Itu karna kau memasang wajah jutek begitu, tersenyumlah! Cobalah bersikap sedikit lebih terbuka! Lalu coba sapa mereka atau mengajak ngobrol"

"Tidak mungkin semudah itu..."

"Tak apa. Cobalah walau hanya berbasa-basi. Pelan-pelan saja, kau pasti bisa punya banyak teman"

"Lagipula Rin sangat manis saat tersenyum, semua orang pasti tidak tahan dengan pesonamu", ucapnya pelan sambil tersenyum hangat. Entah kenapa aku merasa wajahku memanas dan langsung memalingkan wajah. Apa wajahku memerah? Kuharap Yuuma tidak melihatku yang seperti ini.

* * *

'Kenapa kau memaksakan diri?'

Sudah hampir jam dua belas malam tapi aku tidak bisa tidur. Berulang kali aku merubah posisi tidur tapi rasanya tetap aneh. Rasanya ada yang mengganjal.

Yang kudengar hanya suara jarum jam yang terus bergerak tiap detiknya. Sunyi sekali. Kupejamkan mataku lalu menghitung domba dalam khayalanku. Aku ingin tidur. Baru sampai hitungan kelima, domba dalam khayalanku menghilang seperti gelembung. Suara gonggongan anjing milik tetangga terdengar sampai kekamarku. Menyebalkan!

Tangan kananku meraih tombol lampu lalu menekannya. Ruanganku menjadi terang. Kulangkahkan kakiku kearah jendelasambil mengenggam handphone. Mungkin saja anjing itu menyalak pada maling yang lewat jadi aku bisa segera memanggil polisi. Jangtungku berdetak semakin cepat saat menyentuh ujung korden yang tertutup nafas lalu menghitung sampai tiga dalam hati. Dengan cepat tangan ini menarik korden sehingga terbuka setengahnya.

"Ehh?"

Yuuma berdiri didepan rumahku. Walaupun ia berdiri membelakangi rumahku tapi aku yakin itu Yuuma. Ia berdiri menghadap rumah yang terletak didepan rumahku. Ia melihat anjing? Jelas saja anjing itu menyalak keras, di jam seperti ini sangat aneh kalau ada orang asing berdiri didepan rumah orang lain. Aku meraih penghapus yang tergeletak diatas meja belajar lalu kulemparkan padanya. Ah, tidak kena. Penghapus itu membentur pagar. Sayang sekali padahal aku melemparnya cukup keras.

Pria bodoh itu menoleh lalu mencari-cari keberadaan sang pelempar. Aku tertawa kecil lalu mengetuk-ngetuk jendelaku yang telah terbuka. Ia mendongak keatas dengan wajah bodohnya.

"Hei Yuuma bodoh", sapaku pelan. Walaupun tidak bisa mendengar suaraku dari jarak segitu tapi ia pasti bisa membaca gerak bibirku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disitu?", kali ini aku berteriak cukup keras. Ia tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng, "tak ada". Jawaban singkat yang cukup sukses membuatku terdiam menganga. Tengah malam seperti ini ia datang kerumah orang tanpa alasan yang jelas?

"Hahaha, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu! Jangan merindukanku ya!", teriaknya sambil melambaikan tangan. Pria bodoh itu berlari ditengah malam.

"Tak akan, dasar bodoh!", gumanku pelan saat sosoknya semakin menjauh.

* * *

Sejak malam itu sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi. Sudah seminggu.

Tadinya aku tidak terlalu memusingkannya, karna kupikir mungkin ia sibuk dengan sekolahnya. Lagipula sudah mendekati ujian tengah semester. Tapi kalau dipikirkan lagi, Yuumatidak seperti itu. Ia bukan gila belajar atau pengincar posisi pertama dalam ujian sepertiku. Ia akan belajar kapanpun ia mau. Dan ia juga bukan orang yang suka menghilang tiba-tiba. Sayang sekali ponselku rusak karena terjatuh kemarin. Aku jadi tidak bisa menghubunginya. Aku juga tidak ingat nomor Yuuma.

Perasaanku semakin tidak enak memikirkannya, entah kenapa aku merasa harus menemuinya.

Aku menghentikan langkahku ditengah jalan. Sekolah sudah didepan mata, aku bisa melihat guru pengawas yang berjaga didepan gerbang –sedang memeriksa seragam para siswa yang baru datang-. Kalau aku berbalik sekarang apa guru itu akan melihatku? Apa ia akan mengejarku? Atau yang lebih buruk bisa-bisa aku kena peringatan? Tidak!

Entah keyakinan darimana yang membuatku menarik nafas kuat-kuat lalu mulai berbalik. Melanggar peraturan sesekali tak apa kan? Bisa kudengar suara guru yang berteriak itu. Tidak pernah kusangka akan melakukan hal semacam ini, nilai absenku bisa tercoreng. Tapi biarlah. Hanya untuk kali ini.

Nafasku semakin tidak beraturan karna berlari terlalu cepat, sudah lama aku tidak berlari seperti ini. Aku hampir saja menabrak seorang pria tua dengan kursi rodanya jika saja aku tidak segera berhenti berlari. Aku membungkuk dalam sambil meminta maaf, lalu orang itu pergi. Aku ingin melanjutkan lariku jika saja aku tidak kehabisan nafas seperti ini. Kakiku lemas, badanku juga sudah dipenuhi keringat, lalu bau rumah sakit membuatku semakin pusing. Sepertinya kakiku memang tidak kuat berlari terlalu lama, buktinya sekarang aku terjatuh lemas. Sambil duduk dilantai aku berusaha menenangkan diri. Beberapa perawat dan dokter yang kebetulan melihatku menghampiri menanyakan keadaanku, aku berusaha tersenyum lalu mengatakan 'aku baik-baik saja'.

"Rin?"

Suara itu membuatku mendongak. Dihadapanku sekarang berdiri laki-laki seumuran denganku, ia memakai seragam yang sama dengan yang Yuuma pakai saat menemuiku. Ia hendak bertanya tapi aku terlebih dulu mengangkat tanganku, meminta waktu untuk bernafas. Ini benar-benar melelahkan.

"Kau kesini sambil berlari?", tanyanya sambil menertawakanku. Ia mengulurkan tangannya, membantuku berdiri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

Ia menggaruk kepalanya sambil menatap langit-tangit, "Ah… itu… Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskannya".

Aku menarik lengan bajunya pelan, membuatnya menatapku.

"Ia diruangan diujung sana", Piko menunjuk ruangan diujung koridor, lalu berjalan kesana. Aku hanya mengikutinya.

"Kau bolos sekolah?"

"Kau juga kan? Tadi aku kesekolah kalian, salah satu teman sekelas kalian yang memberi tahuku tentang Yuuma"

Piko mengangguk pelan, ia membuka pintu ruangan dan mempersilahkanku masuk duluan.

Diatas ranjang pria bodoh itu tertidur tenang dengan selang-selang dan perban yang menempel ditubuhnya. Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karna tertutup alat bantuan pernafasan, tapi wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Keadaannya benar-benar parah. Aku duduk disamping ranjangnya sambil meraih salah satu tangannya. Dingin?

"Satu bulan yang lalu ia tertabrak mobil saat menyebrang, pelakunya sedang mabuk saat itu", jelas Piko sambil berdiri disampingku.

Sebulan yang lalu, berarti hari saat Yuuma pertama kali datang menemuiku?

"Ini memang terdengar bodoh, tapi ia selalu datang menemuiku sejak hari itu. Haha, kau pasti tidak percaya denga..."

"Aku tahu. Yuuma sendiri yang memberitahuku", potongnya sambil tersenyum.

"Eeeh?"

"Ayo, bukannya lebih baik kau dengar langsung dari orang itu?", ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku.

Pria itu berdiri ditepi gedung sambil menatap langit yang luas. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiran kami. Piko kembali menarik tanganku lalu berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hoi, ada tamu untukmu".

Yuuma menoleh. Awalnya ia terlihat terkejut tapi ia kembali tersenyum seperti biasanya.

"Ketahuan ya?", candanya sambil tertawa kaku.

"Bodoh!", aku meninju perutnya cukup keras. Aku masih bisa menyentuhnya.

"Kau ini sebenarnya apa?", tanyaku dengan suara bergetar.

"Hantu! Makanya anjing-anjing itu selalu menyalak padaku ya. Lagipula yang bisa melihatku hanya kalian berdua, keren kan? Aku bahkan bisa naik kereta gratis!", iaberusaha membuat suasana tidak tegang. Piko juga membantunya dengan tertawa, tapi itu tidak membantuku. Suasana hatiku sudah terlanjur buruk.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kalian masih bisa tertawa dengan keadaan seperti ini?", suaraku semakin bergetar. Air mataku juga mulai jatuh. Aku tidak mengerti. Mereka berdua kembali diam, sama-sama menatapku.

"Waktu itu aku pikir semuanya berakhir. Saat aku membuka mata aku ada ditempat yang asing, lalu aku melihatmu. Berjalan sendirian ditaman itu", ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

Bodoh! Ia membuat air mataku semakin deras.

"Diam-diam aku mengawasimu, kau selalu sendirian. Aku tidak suka itu! Aku ingin selalu melihatmu tersenyum. Tersenyum seperti setiap kami disampingmu. Makanya kupilih untuk menghabiskan waktu-waktu terakhirku denganmu"

"Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku semakin lemah, lalu aku berhenti mengunjungimu. Aku takut tiba-tiba lenyap dihadapanmu. Aku takut kau tidak bisa tersenyum lagi", ucapnya lagi.

Piko melayangkan kepalannya kearah wajah Yuuma, tidak terlalu kencang tapi mungkin cukup sakit. Ia tidak menghindar. Walaupun kami masih bisa menyentuhnya tapi kurasa ia tidak bisa merasakan sakit. Ia hanya menunduk sedih.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan mengatakan hal seperti itu!", Piko berteriak. Bisa kulihat bahunya bergetar menahan kepalan tangannya yang bisa saja ia layangkan lagi pada sosok itu.

"Haha... maaf. Aku benar-benar kehabisan waktu", Yuuma mengangkat wajahnya lalu tersenyum hangat. Senyuman miliknya seorang. Tapi aku justru merasa itu adalah senyum perpisahan yang ia tunjukan untuk kami.

Kakiku bergerak sendiri, berlari kearahnya untuk memeluknya erat. Setidaknya biarkan aku tetap disampingya disaat terakhir. Ia membalas pelukanku. Hangat tubuhnya masih terasa. Lalu perlahan kehangatan itu hilang bersamaan dengan sosoknya yang juga mulai menghilang. Angin menyertai kepergiannya, samar-samar aku mendengar kalimat-kalimat terakhirnya. Tanganku tidak lagi bisa menjangkau sosoknya. Tangisku pecah saat itu juga. Menangis sekeras-kerasnya sambil memanggil namanya.

"Ia sudah pergi dengan tenang", ucap Piko sambil memelukku. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil menatap langit.

* * *

 _Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu Rin..._

* * *

 _Untuk si bodoh Yuuma,_

 _Bagaimana kabarmu disana? menyenangkan? Kau pasti tidak bosan ya? Kau kan orang yang selalu berisik, pasti mudah mendapatkan teman disana. Disini sangat menyebalkan. Aku masuk universitas yang sama dengan Piko. Tapi seperti biasa sulit sekali mendapatkan teman. Kurasa aku harus banyak belajar darimu dan Piko agar tidak selalu sendirian, hehe... tapi aku tidak kesepian karna Piko selalu disampingku. Kau lihat kan? Aku lebih banyak tersenyum sekarang ^^ pasti kau lihat karna kau bilang suka melihatku tersenyum, hehe..._

 _Yuuma... Kau mengawasiku darisana kan? Apa kau menungguku? Bersabarlah karna aku belum berencana menyusulmu dalam waktu dekat :p_

* * *

 **The End**

 **Review?**


End file.
